


New Message

by rhymeswithblue



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Life After the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithblue/pseuds/rhymeswithblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jenna <i>finally</i> gets Matt and Karen together, as told in text message conversations. Also, Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Message

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it's like two weeks after Christmas, but I just dug up my old Smillan Secret Santa fic exchange from 2012. Here's my story that I wrote for [shewhogeeks](http://shewhogeeks.tumblr.com/).

J U L Y  2 0 1 2

_[New Message from Karen Gillan]_

**Karen:** jenna!   
 **Jenna:** karen! how are you? it’s been a while.  
 **Karen:** i’m great! but i wanted to ask how are YOU…how’s filming going?  
 **Jenna:** TIRING. but really fun. matt’s great. you’ll love these episodes, the doctor is all mopey because of amy pond.  
 **Karen:** damn straight. he better be missing his most favorite companion ever.  
 **Karen:** …no offense to clara, obviously.  
 **Jenna:** it’s okay clara is not offended haha.  
 **Jenna:** but  
 **Jenna:** i think he misses you too. like not just the doctor misses amy, but matt smith misses karen gillan.  
 **Karen:** yeah?  
 **Jenna:** sometimes when he messes up his lines and we all start laughing, he looks around the set for a second and then stops. like he’s looking for you to share some joke with but you’re not here.  
 **Karen:** awww well he’s just a big cheeseball sometimes.  
 **Karen:** OMG do you know what you should do jenna?  
 **Jenna:** what?  
 **Karen:** i’ll tell you all the embarrassing things about matt and you should just casually bring them up in conversation. he’ll freak out.  
 **Jenna:** hahahahaha that’s perfect  
 **Karen:** okay first thing you should do is ask about his giraffe dance.  
 **Jenna:** will do! i’ll try to mention it tomorrow.

—

_[New Message from jenna]_

**jenna:** HAHAHAHAHA MATT’S GIRAFFE DANCE  
 **karen:** STILL RIDICULOUS?  
 **jenna:** STILL RIDICULOUS.

—

_[New Message from smithdawg]_

**smithdawg:** did you tell jenna about my awesome dancing  
 **karen:** no  
 **smithdawg:** damn it karen, are you two plotting against me  
 **karen:** no  
 **smithdawg:** you’re not even on the show anymore! i thought i got rid of you  
 **karen:** like you can get rid of me that easily.  
 **smithdawg:** AHA! so you admit to it then?  
 **karen:** no  
 **karen:** :P

—

A U G U S T  2 0 1 2

_[New Message from Matt Smith]_

**Matt:** you’re a big hit! everyone loves oswin :)  
 **Jenna:** really? how’s the NY premiere?  
 **Matt:** it’s great karen and i ;aoiad.”””””  
 **Jenna:** um what?  
 **Matt:** HI JENNA IT’S KAREN  
 **Matt:** ALL THE FANS LOVE YOU IN THE NEW EPISODE  
 **Matt:** THEIR BRAINS ARE EXPLODING BECAUSE THEY CAN’T FIGURE OUT HOW YOU’RE BOTH OSWIN AND CLARA  
 **Jenna:** lol i’m glad  
 **Matt:** I’M SO EXCITED FOR AASDFVDSAAAAAAA  
 **Matt:** ADOPP. 0FEW.  
 **Jenna:** what’s going on over there…  
 **Matt:** sorry, gillan over here hijacked my phone.  
 **Jenna:** oh you guys.

—

_[New Message from arthur darvill]_

**arthur:** how’s new york?  
 **arthur:** since you guys went without me.  
 **arthur:** guys?  
 **arthur:** you’re ignoring me on purpose, aren’t you.  
 **arthur:** i hate you.

—

S E P T E M B E R  2 0 1 2

_[New Message from Karen Gillan]_

**Karen:** make sure you make fun of matt’s chin and his rectangle face a lot  
 **Jenna:** oh don’t worry, the writers are already making fun of his chin and face plenty  
 **Karen:** hahahaha

—

O C T O B E R  2 0 1 2

_[New Message from kaz gillan]_

**kaz:** i’m bawling right now.  
 **matt:** you just watched the angels episode?  
 **kaz:** nooooo, i’m just crying for fun.  
 **matt:** awww karen…  
 **kaz:** it’s really over, isn’t it.  
 **matt:** yep, the ponds are officially dead now  
 **kaz:** MATTHEW!  
 **matt:** love you kaz :)

—

D E C E M B E R  2 0 1 2

_[New Message from Karen Gillan]_

**Karen:** i’m coming back to london!  
 **Jenna:** yeah, you get here december 6.  
 **Karen:** wait…how do you know arleady?  
 **Jenna:** the entire doctor who cast and crew knows. matt’s only been talking about it for the past two weeks.  
 **Karen:** oh matt.

—

_[New Message from j-lo coleman]_

**coleman:** calm down. i know you’re going to see karen after filming today, but moffat is getting peeved. you’re not focusing.  
 **matt:** …sorry

—

_[New Message from smithdawg]_

**smithdawg:** oh my god where are you i want to see your stupid face already  
 **karen:** hold on hold on i’m on my way over.  
 **smithdawg:** aargh fine hurry  
 **karen:** okay let me in i’m hereeee

—

_[New Message from smithdawg]_

**smithdawg:** shit karen i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to  
 **smithdawg:** shit

—

_[New Message from jenna]_

**jenna:** is everything okay? today at lunch you and matt were being all weird.  
 **karen:** we weren’t weird. why did you think we were weird?  
 **jenna:** idk you guys weren’t as close as before.  
 **karen:** everything’s fine! don’t worry :)  
 **jenna:** okay…  
 **jenna:** wait, was it something matt did?  
 **jenna:** karen?

—

_[New Message from j-lo coleman]_

**coleman:** matt smith what did you do?  
 **matt:**??  
 **coleman:** you were going crazy yesterday because you were going to see karen again, but today you two couldn’t even look each other in the eye. what happened last night?   
 **coleman:** did you try to kiss her or something?  
 **matt:**...  
 **coleman:** omg matt you tried to KISS HER?!  
 **matt:** jenna i really messed up and i don’t know what to do.  
 **coleman:** what happened?  
 **matt:** she came over to my flat and we just watched old movies and she brought over wine and it’s just i haven’t seen her in months and suddenly i just…kissed her  
 **coleman:** and what did she do?  
 **matt:** she was kinda stunned and i started apologizing but then she just left. i tried calling her and texting her but she wouldn’t respond.  
 **matt:** what if i just ruined our friendship?  
 **coleman:** i’m sure you and karen will work things out.  
 **matt:** i’m so stupid why did i even kiss her????  
 **coleman:** well that’s easy. because you love her.  
 **matt:** what…i don’t love her  
 **coleman:** is that what you tell yourself?  
 **matt:**  i  
 **matt:** she  
 **matt:** how did you know?  
 **coleman:** i think the entire world knows.  
 **matt:** obviously karen didn’t know.  
 **coleman:** well maybe you kept denying any feelings for her and eventually she started believing you.

—

_[Missed Call from smithdawg]_

_[New Voicemail from smithdawg]_

_[New Message from smithdawg]_

**smithdawg:** pleeeeeeeeeease can we talk?

—

_[New Message from Matt Smith]_

**Matt:** so i tried talking to karen again last night  
 **Jenna:** did she answer?  
 **Matt:** no, she ran off to scotland instead

—

_[New Message from arthur]_

**arthur:** hey  
 **karen:** hello  
 **arthur:** so matt called and told me what happened  
 **karen:** oh god  
 **arthur:** you can’t avoid him forever you know.  
 **karen:**  can’t i?  
 **arthur:** it’s YOU and it’s MATT. are you two really going to break up over this?  
 **karen:** break up? we were never together.  
 **arthur:** well that’s the point.  
 **arthur:** you can’t honestly tell me that you didn’t know matt is in love with you.  
 **karen:** i thought he was. but then he never said anything. i thought maybe he was waiting for after we finished filming, but still nothing. so i gave up.  
 **arthur:** he’s telling you now.  
 **karen:** yeah, after i’ve moved to la, after i started a new life. like, why didn’t he say something sooner?  
 **arthur:** does it really matter?  
 **karen:** of course it matters!  
 **arthur:** yeah you have a new life now but that doesn’t mean matt can’t be in your new life.  
 **arthur:** because you can’t honestly tell me that you aren’t in love with him too.

—

_[New Message from j-lo coleman]_

**coleman:** okay you know what, i am tired of you being a bum. it’s been a week. you need to talk to karen.  
 **matt:** i’ve been TRYING. she keeps ignoring me.  
 **coleman:** i’m throwing a christmas party. december 24, my place, 8 pm  
 **matt:** i have plans with the fam  
 **coleman:** i’m inviting karen too.  
 **matt:** okay i’ll be there

—

_[New Message from jenna]_

**jenna:** christmas party at my flat on the 24th 8pm!  
 **karen:** aah really? i’m totally coming.  
 **jenna:** yay that’s great :D  
 **karen:** i can bring holiday chocolates those are my favorite  
 **karen:** wait  
 **karen:** is matt going to be there?  
 **jenna:** no he can’t make it, he has plans with his family  
 **karen:** oh okay. i’ll see you then!

—

_[New Message from Arthur Darvill]_

**Arthur:** karen is going to your party?  
 **Jenna:** yes  
 **Arthur:** and so is matt?  
 **Jenna:** yes  
 **Arthur:** and are they aware the other is also going?  
 **Jenna:** matt does. karen, not so much.  
 **Arthur:** i’m suddenly very upset that i’m going to miss this. keep me updated on what happens.

—

_[New Message from Karen Gillan]_

**Karen:** YOU SAID MATT WASN’T GOING TO BE HERE!

_[New Message from Matt Smith]_

**Matt:** YOU TOLD KAREN I WASN’T GOING TO BE HERE?

—

_[New Message from Arthur Darvill]_

**Arthur:** so…any news?  
 **Jenna:** both got really angry at me. then karen tried to leave, but matt caught up with her and now they’re both in my coat closet having a chat.  
 **Arthur:** like an argument chat or a snogging chat?  
 **Jenna:** not sure, but they’ve been in there for like fifteen minutes now.

—

_[New Message from arthur]_

**arthur:** did you guys kiss and make up yet?  
 **karen:** shut up darvill

—

_[New Message from Arthur Darvill]_

**Arthur:** (i think it’s a snogging chat)  
 **Jenna:** lol perfect

—

_[New Message from j-lo coleman]_

**coleman:** you’re welcome.  
 **matt:** i owe you a big one.  
 **coleman:** so you want to tell me what exactly happened last night? you were both almost in tears and then you guys went into the closet and the next thing i knew you were kissing under the mistletoe.  
 **matt:** yeah basically that  
 **coleman:** what’d you say to her?  
 **matt:** everything. the truth. that i’d been in love with her for a long time. that i’d been scared. that i’m still scared.  
 **matt:** and she said that she’s scared too. and that sometimes scared is good.  
 **coleman:** awww :)

—

_[New Message from kaz gillan]_

**kaz:** i’m really happy right now.  
 **matt:** me too. i was running out of excuses  
 **kaz:** excuses for what?  
 **matt:** not loving you  
 **kaz:** you’re a big cheeseball sometimes.  
 **matt:** a big, square-jawed, giraffe cheeseball  
 **kaz:** <3  
 **matt:** now stop texting me from the other side of the bed ya weirdo


End file.
